


dog days

by pengiesama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain ways to induce sleep in uncomfortably high temperatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dog days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Eremin Week 2 back in May, for the prompt "Summer Episode".

Getting through a day’s training in the dead of summer was the easy part. The snap and twang of wires cut through the unrelenting humming drone in the thick air, the mindless work and strict schedules gave the day structure. (And Armin knew his body could use all the structure it could get.) The nights, those were the hard part. Lying prone for hours, sheets rumpled around his ankles, too scorching still to even light a candle for reading, certainly too scorching to find any release through sleep.

And then there was _this_ one, Armin thought, who insisted on sleeping all cozied up, whatever the weather. He absent pet Eren’s sweaty hair back from his face, and stared at the ceiling some more. Maybe the wood board count would be different from last night, and the night before that, and the night before that.

One. Two. Three.

Eren grumbled in his sleep and curled tighter around Armin. The movement pressed Eren’s very hard dick into Armin’s thigh.

…Four. Five.

“Rrrghmin.”

Eren’s head lifted. His hair resembled an upturned bird’s nest. His eyes were unfocused and half-lidded, and the drool from the corner of his mouth, smeared wetly against one cheek, caught the moonlight just so. Armin’s heart ached with affection.

“…ren’t you sleepin…” Eren mumbled. His mouth found Armin’s jaw.

“Why aren’t you?” Armin asked. He threaded his fingers through Eren’s hair in an attempt to smooth it down. The endeavor was doomed from the start, and he shortly let his fingers drift down to Eren’s neck and shoulders instead, to feel the muscles there shift as Eren shrugged.

“Dunno. It’s hot.”

Eren’s hands snuck their way between Armin’s thighs, were encouraged by the obvious evidence of Armin’s interest. Encouraged it further, even, with slow, firm rubs, and teeth at his earlobe.

Armin tried to muffle his own noise against his nightshirt, and Eren expressed his opposition to the very idea of Armin wearing clothing with a low, frustrated noise, and a swift yank of Armin’s sleeping trousers off his hips.

“Why even wear all that when it’s this hot out?” Eren nosed behind Armin’s ear, pecked quick, dry kisses there. “’m not even wearing a shirt these nights.”

Armin had made note of this fact before. Studied it at length, honestly. Still, it was difficult to find the courage to go shirtless in a room filled with boys who had fifty pounds on him apiece, no matter how hot it got. He could live vicariously through Eren, in any case, and enjoy the sight while he was at it. Eren rucked up Armin’s sleeping shirt around his armpits, and kissed his way down before sucking Armin’s dick into his mouth.  Armin bit down harder on his sleeping shirt, yanking on Eren’s hair harder than he meant to (maybe). Eren groaned regardless, sucked harder, let his free hand drift down to play with Armin’s balls. Armin came with less warning than he’d hoped, with a louder yelp than he’d hoped, came into Eren’s wet, scorching, willing mouth.

He lay there, catching his breath, dimly aware of Eren propped up over him on one hand, jerking himself off roughly. Armin slit open his eyes, opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue. Eren groaned and took the invitation, jerking himself hard and fast until he came into his mouth. Mostly his mouth. Armin wiped a streak from his cheek with his thumb, sucked it off absently as Eren collapsed to Armin’s chest, breath heaving.

There were worse ways to induce sleep, Armin mused, as he felt his mind drift away. Even in climbing temperatures.


End file.
